Inkjet printers have become popular for printing on media, especially when precise printing of color images is needed. For instance, such printers have become popular for printing color image files generated using digital cameras, for printing color copies of business presentations, and so on. An inkjet printer is more generically a fluid-ejection device that ejects fluid, such as ink, onto media, such as paper.
Inkjet printers have become increasingly faster at printing on media. One way in which they have become faster is that their inkjet printheads, which are more generally fluid-ejection mechanisms, move more quickly over media swaths, ejecting ink as they move from one end of a swath of media to the other end of the swath. However, increased printing speed can result in the formation of undesirable artifacts on the media.
For example, undesired so-called “worms” can result from quickly moving an inkjet printhead that is ejecting ink across a swath of media. Airflow that rushes past the printhead between the printhead and the media, as the printhead is moving across the media, affects the ink that the printhead is ejecting. The effect of this airflow on the ink is that it may cause discernable trails of ink on the media, or “worms.”